Illya Syphre
'''Illya Syphre '''is the half daedra daughter of Levith Syphre and Alisa. She a mysterious entity known as a "Gatekeeper", possessing potential and powers that far exceed what is possible for mortals, divinities and daedra to wield. Because of her inheritance, Illya has excessive levels of divine power, and her ability exceeds many of her own kind. Illya has a brother, known as Remiell Syphre, and is related to the daedra Lyrissa and Eiriana Syphre as well, through common descent from the same ancestor. She wields the same mysterious, inhuman powers as them. Illya also has a daughter named Yselia, with her husband Leon Viralaine. Birth and Earlier Life Illya Syphre was born in the Coloured Rooms, as expected of any descendant of Meridia. Her early life was unremarkable at best, due to her status as a princess of where she originated from, which meant she was given a comfortable life, and grew up not knowing what was pain, or horror. As she was a princess, Illya was given the best possible treatment that her family could have afforded her. This included seeing to her needs, while only giving her wants that she worked hard for, to inculcate the value of hard work to her. Illya made sure she worked for what she wanted, and it became a habit for her to make sure she got what she deserved. Illya was provided with the pinnacle of education that was available, being schooled in many useful things, and an equal amount of useless things that would make her happy to know. This granted her with a deep understanding uncommon to girls of her age, and Illya has a good grasp of magical theory and scientific fact, unlike most people, even those much older than her. Illya Syphre was also taught how to utilize a sword by her parents, and other instructors. This was to impart to her combat skills she could utilize to protect herself should she be stuck in a position where she needed to quickly take out the enemy in order to preserve her own life. As such, despite her age, Illya shows some level of proficiency with a blade, as well as a bow. Events of Ancient Legends: Frostfall Illya is introduced already travelling Mundus, knowing of the cold conditions. She has no knowledge of what are causing the conditions, even though it was in her best interest to find the origin of the strange weather, and solve it once and for all. As she has not seen Mundus before the phenomenon of eternal winter struck it, Illya has no idea how the original Mundus looked, and all she knows are from stories she has heard. Illya arrives at Chorrol, seeking answers. Thus she agreed to help a fellow mage, a girl named Ciel, to get to the bottom of the mystery of the eternal winter. Illya henceforth ended her wandering, and changed instead to quest for the true answer behind the mystery of Frostfall. Personality Much of Illya's personality is shrouded in mystery, as she doesn't express much emotion when she talks, and she seems to have character traits that seem like an average of all other people alive, making them extremely unremarkable to those around her. It is shown she sometimes likes to put people down, and smiles a lot, but whether these are genuine remains unknown. Illya normally has a calm countenance. Some quirks that Illya has revealed herself to possess is her hatred for most spirits and other supernatural entities, which she does not hesitate to destroy. Illya has also shown herself to have a similar trait of looking down on mortals like her aunt Lyrissa, although not as much, and she believed mortals can improve themselves through hard work, and reach a point where they finally deserve respect. Illya reveals she enjoys artifact hunting, and always finds a way to make quick cash, no matter where she is. If Illya cannot make sure she profits in one way or another from her own action, she doesn't carry it out. Be it offering her services for a fee, or exchanging favors and shirking responsibilities, Illya is good at it. Illya herself will always demand compensation of some kind for any form of work from her, as she believes that all hard work must be compensated for. Thus, Illya completely lacks any form of charitable soul, and will never do anything for free or the good of just others. Illya doesn't seem to feel compassion or empathy for anyone, or if she does, she hides it well. Illya, due to her extremely high educational standards, and the fact she is older than she looks, possesses intelligence which wouldn't be accorded to someone who looked like her. She has a very high understanding of many phenomena, and does not hesitate to explain them to people. While she possesses quite a high amount of self confidence, Illya dislikes it a lot if called out on body features she finds lacking, or treated like a young girl. She normally will find a way to make the one who has slighted her pay dearly if this happens. Other than that, Illya is mostly tolerant. She enjoys hitting her friend Ciel's head, whenever Ciel says something she deems as stupid. Appearence Ancient Legends: Frostfall Illya is a 14 year old biologically, and so her physiology resembles one. She is just a little more than five feet tall, and her body is in a sort of transitional state between a girl's and a woman's. Illya possesses a slim body, and she has very pale skin, due to her ancestry. Her beautiful, silvery white hair is inherited from her father, and Illya has sparkling crimson - gold eyes. Illya has a rounded, childish face, and fine features, which seems to suggest she will be very beautiful when she reaches her adulthood. In her awakened form, Illya is a fair amount taller, about 5'6" and she has a fully mature body. Her face retains her soft, beautiful features, and her hair remains a silvery white. Illya's eyes turn fully crimson, and her back sprouts a pair of white, angelic wings which grant her flight. Gatekeeper Illya is matured now, and hence has her awakened form's body permanently. She stands at approximately 5'6" in terms of height, and has a relatively slim body. Illya's figure does not show off her great strength, and she is of a similar build to a woman who does not engage in intensive exercise, lacking in muscle tone. Illya retains her beauty, and has fine features, although her face is slightly longer and sharper than her child state. Illya's hair is still a silvery white, and reaches her waist in terms of length. Her skin retains its pale color, as if she does not see the sun a lot. Powers and Abilities Ancient Legend: Frostfall Illya, like her parents, has very high talent with sword fighting, and is able to use a sword ambidextrously, in both forward and reverse grips, and well as many different lengths of swords. She has a firm grip on her blades, and uses both gravity and footwork to help her land strikes her strength would not allow. Due to her age and the suppression of her divinity during incarnation, Illya is only as strong as an average 14 year old girl and has to fight smart against most opponents, who obviously possess more physical strength than her. Illya seems most skilled with a Bastard Sword, which she commonly uses, as her main sword "Fractal Anemone" is a Bastard Sword. This allows for her to use two hand grips for defence, while maintaining the ability to switch to one handed if needed for spellcasting or a quick engagement with another blade. Illya also possesses high skills with a bow, although she still needs some time to aim accurately. She can fire on targets far away, or release arrows quickly with a partial drawing technique meant to optimize the fire rate for a given distance to the target. Illya can also use incantation, or her blood, to enhance her arrows and improve their usage against targets. Illya apparently can cast a type of light bolt from her hand, either at a high rate to strafe targets with multiple weak shots, or a more powerful charged bolt that fires at a slower rate and explodes. Illya has also shown herself to be a competent healer, with her unique spell "Throne of Light" that can be used to heal many people and purge afflictions, especially if she can use incantation and not use it directly for healing. Lastly, Illya can turn herself into a ball of light and fly at high speed, as attack avoidance. Illya has revealed she can manipulate Hardlight and use it for shield creation, although her ability with this is rudimentary at best. Illya possesses the Auroran Armory power her father's side of the family has, and she can thus store a lot of equipment for immediate retrieval into her hands. This allows her to summon her sword, bow and arrows to her hand on the fly, and the Auroran Armory has a very fast summon and banish speed. It can also be used to teleport disarmed weapons back to her hands. The summoning speed is so fast, Illya can draw her sword from Aurora Armory and banish it in such a short time it appears she performs a golden slash with her bare hand. Illya also has the Aurora Gate power, which allows her to pull equipment from a vault known as the Aurora Gate. Unlike Auroran Armory, Aurora Gate creates portals, and so has a slight lag before the object becomes available for Illya's use. Aurora Gate can fire the weapons retrieved from it as projectiles, although this is costly magicka wise, and Illya doesn't do so, instead using it to draw and retrieve many weapons for single slashes. Also, unlike Auroran Armory, Illya doesn't have to summon the weapons to her hand, and can open portals all around her. Illya's Aurora Gate seems natural, unlike that of her Aunt, which was actualized through the use of five strange artifacts known as Aurora Keys. It is unknown what other powers does she potentially possess, and in her dreams, Illya has shown that she can utilize an upwelling of power to increase her capacity to utilize her available abilities at a much greater level. This power, which is known as "Awakening" elevates Illya into something closer to the realm of the gods, and removes all her limits. Illya has shown the ability to summon and control a nearly unlimited amount of artifacts, firing them at the enemy with no pause, or telekinetically manipulating six sword to attack like she has six arms. Her magicka seems infinite, and the power of all her skills increase dramatically. Whether this is a figment of Illya's imagination in her dreamscape, or an untapped ability remains unclear, but it seems to be triggered by near death experiences. Gatekeeper When Illya reached maturity, her powers grew significantly, as expected. She retains her skills with a sword, but has gained much increased strength, to the point of retaining inhuman strength even when fully sealed to a mortal's power level. Illya therefore attacks faster and hits harder than a normal human, being able to wield heavier weapons with one hand and still swing them at appreciable speeds. Illya's physical strength is high enough to use a one handed sword to overpower someone blocking with two hands and send them flying. A missed slash can easily blow through a wall or crater the ground. Retaining her earlier skills from when she was weaker, Illya has very fast reaction time and moves faster than a normal person, mainly due to her high mental processing speed and her very strong lower body, allowing her to evade and react to attacks like she has the supernatural reflexes of a higher vampire. As such, fighting people in close combat has become much easier for Illya compared to her child days, to the point where she simply cannot take most opponents who lack magical enhancement seriously. Illya still is best with a bastard sword, as is shown with her blade "Fractal Anemone". She can swing it quickly with a single hand, and easily fire the necessary cutting waves with a simple power attack, while using two hands allows Illya to attack even faster and alter her blade's directions mid cut. She can even fire a whole storm of shockwaves from her blade using rapid attacks. It can be assumed Illya retains her martial skill with a bow, or unarmed attacks. Her ability to draw her bow has sped up due to high strength and her fire rate is likewise much higher. Illya has changed her drawing stance for her bow into one that holds the bow higher and further from her body, to compensate for the change of her body shape to an adult one. Illya retains the ability to produce burst of light from her hands, although this now manifests as blasts of golden lightning that strikes instantaneously, instead of travelling through the air. They do the same damage, and if charged up creates a powerful burst of golden light when striking a surface. Illya also retains her ability to fly as a ball of light and utilize the healing abilities of her Throne of Light skill. Illya retains the Auroran Armory, and she also retains the Aurora Gate. Due to her expanded power, Illya can freely fire weapons from Aurora Gate or summon them in quick succession. She no longer takes up a lot of magicka to open the Aurora Gate to rain swords down, and is fully capable of controlling multiple weapons telekinetically when she summons them from Aurora Gate. In fact, raining swords from the air using Aurora Gate is now her main form of attack. Other powers that Illya wields as a Gatekeeper is the ability to see and understand all magic as a system of using magicka in specific ways, true to the ways of the concept known as True Alteration. Illya understands the matrix that magic is based on and can perceive the very flow of magic itself, allowing her remarkable magic learning ability and limited reality bending powers. Equipment All Versions Illya's most notable pieces of equipment are her sword and bow, along with her armor. Illya normally wears a frilled dress made of white lace and cloth when she is not in combat, along with knee high white boots that have high heels. She does not seem to take practicality very seriously. However, Illya does have a suit of armor that completely covers her body, summoned if necessary. Illya is able to use Auroran Armory to change her armor to suit the situation. Illya uses a broadsword known as "Fractal Anemone" as her primary weapon. It is a blade that possesses a small crossguard, a golden hilt and golden runic script on its fuller. The blade is made of silvery metal. When drawn, the whole blade glows with a brilliant golden aura, and energy shaped like a pair of angel's wings extend from the crossguard. The blade can cut all sorts of spirits and even deflect spells. The sword can also fire a cutting wave of golden mist if used for such. Aurora Gate is known to contain a lot of high quality food and drink. It also has a seemingly limitless supply of gold and wealth contained within, so much so that Illya has never bothered to save money and does not haggle for lowered prices regarding any purchase. Ancient Legends: Frostfall Illya seems to have a lot of silver weaponry in her Aurora Gate, so much so it seems to be infinite. Illya has pulled swords, daggers and warhammers from her Aurora Gate, and probably has every weapon type in it, all made of silver. Illya also possesses a crimson sword which can drain life on strike, and a dagger that destroys magic, silencing mages. Illya further possesses multiple enchanted swords, all artifact weapons that withstood the test of time, purchased from a merchant. Illya has a reinforced golden bow as well, which she normally uses to fire crystal arrows that she summons with apparently no limit. Illya's bow is specially enchanted to be easy for her to draw, while still being sturdy and powerful enough to launch even swords as projectiles, with minimal drop, as the bow automatically becomes more pliable when she draws it, and snaps back when she releases. Illya's crystal arrows are extremely sharp and hard. This overall allows for high range and accuracy, but since the arrows tend to overpenetrate bodies, they do not cause very severe wounds unless aimed well. Illya possesses a sword which holds the soul of a mage from a long forgotten time. Said mage was cursed with icy imprisonment, and as a consequence, the sword is extremely cold. The mage himself was a powerful individual, and this weapon of Illya can inflict cold damage, and even freeze enemies solid. The whole sword cools down to actuate its powers, which prevents Illya from using it too long, despite how powerful it is. The mage can speak to Illya, even though he is just a remnant in the sword. Illya's next significant sword is an ebony chokuto which possesses an enchantment which drains all attributes from the opponent. The weapon is stored in her Aurora Gate, and seems to never run out of charge. This is Illya's first legitimate artifact sword. Illya made a sword using her own blood for her friend Ciel, which as extremely powerful anti spirit properties. due to her unique and powerful blood which was merged with the weapon. Gatekeeper Illya's adult self instead uses a golden longbow with an extremely high draw weight, as she has much increased strength and uses a different shooting posture. The draw weight of the bow is so high a normal mortal wouldn't even be able to bend the string even slightly to fire arrows. Illya is able to draw it back easily and rapid fire arrows as she has superhuman strength. It is capable of launching even swords on an almost straight trajectory. Instead of an enchantment to ease the draw weight, the enchantment of Illya's bow creates entire sharp rods of glowing crystal which are launched at extreme speeds by the bow on command, so fast they appear as lines of light. Trivia * Illya is named after Illya from the Fate Series, whose full name is actually Illyasviel von Einzbern. * Illya's looks are derived from Illyasviel as well. Her older looks are derived from Zero of Drakengard III * Illya's main sword is based on a chinese Jian sword. With the power aura, it seems more like a western blade as it has a crossguard made of filamentous energy, as well as a more substantial energy pommel. After evolution, it looks more like a cross between a Jian and a Broadsword. * Illya's Aurora Gate power is very similar to the Gate of Babylon power from the Fate Series. Ironic, as Illyasviel was killed by the user of Gate of Babylon, Gilgamesh. Illya's attitude likewise mirrors Gilgamesh more. Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Females Category:Spellswords Category:Daedra Category:Gatekeepers Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:Immortal